


Call me maybe

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Dean Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean says something very bad, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Shipper!Sam, accidental call, dean is shy and bi, hurt!castiel, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Dean and Sam finish a hunt, they call Castiel to let him know they are coming back. Too bad Dean doesn’t realize that he is calling him accidently again after he hung up and what he says, changes everything for him.





	Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go again! :D I love misunderstandings sooo this is a new one. 
> 
> This fic is also for another bingo. The SPN Dean Bingo and the square was: Accidental Call.
> 
> So let's see how Deanie fucks up:

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growls, when he looks at Baby. There is blood all over her hood and the window at the passenger seat is broken. There would be shards on her beautiful leather seats that Dean polished just yesterday.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Sam says and he sounds a bit too sarcastic for Dean’s liking. Dean looks briefly at his brother, who is okay… yeah he is limping, but Dean hadn’t known that the freaking witch had a sister.

“You’ll live.” Dean mutters and walks around Baby. The fight had actually started in the cabin in these woods, but somehow one of the witches had followed Sam outside and apparently directly towards Dean’s beautiful car. 

“It’s just a car, Dean.” Sam says and Dean can almost hear him rolling his eyes at him. Dean takes a deep breath, takes off his leather jacket and throws it on the backseat. He swallows down a groan, because there is a rather big gash on his left arm.

“It’s just a car, Dean.” Dean imitates Sam rather badly and then watches his brother, wiping the shards from the seat down to the ground. Dean sighs and gets rid of his flannel as well. He closes his eyes and rips it in two halves, he can always buy more. 

He wraps one half around his arm, so that it finally stops bleeding, because he doesn’t want more blood on his beautiful baby. After that he walks over to the front of the car and uses the rest of his flannel to clean her hood at least a bit. He doesn’t want any discussions with cops or whatever. He can't do anything about the window though.

“Really?” Sam asks, rubbing his temples. Dean had seen that he took a rather hard blow to his head earlier and winces. Dean didn’t do so good either today, aside from his arm, his ribs are hurting badly and his left eye is almost completely swollen by now.

He hates witches.

“Maybe make yourself useful and call Cas, tell him we will come home now.” Dean says and winces, when he sees that Baby’s left light is also broken. Maybe he has another one at the bunker.

“You can call your boyfriend yourself.” Sam says and then gets out one of his books that he still has in his bag. Dean huffs loudly, because lately Sam thinks he is super funny and says stuff like this all the time.

The first time Dean had gone bright red, when Sam had implied something like that. For a very horrible second he had thought that Sam knew about his feelings. Dean had stammered something and then left, only to discover that Sam was just teasing him and knew nothing.

Well yeah maybe he assumed stuff, but he doesn’t know.

“Fuck you.” Dean just says and then searches for his phone. When he realizes it's in his pocket, Dean whines at nothing and goes to the backseat again. His phone is in his pocket and he frowns when he pulls it out.

“What is it now?” Sam asks as he tries to concentrate on his book and Dean whines a second time, only a bit louder. Sam is probably looking up the spell one of the witches had used against them. Dean looks sadly at his used-to-be-new phone.

“Broke my phone.” Dean says and looks at the black screen. This is just his day. Sam doesn’t even answer that, instead he reaches for his own phone and holds it up for Dean to take. Dean sighs and takes the white device.

He is glad to know Castiel’s number from the top of his head, because Sammy has one of those shiny smartphones and Dean can't be bothered to find Castiel's number in the contacts of that thing, so types Castiel’s number and only has to wait for a second.

“Hello Sam.” Castiel says rather bored and Dean blinks over to his brother. He knows that Sam and Castiel are good friends too, but Dean loves to think that the angel likes him a bit more. Maybe just because of the bond.

“No it’s me.” Dean says and he can’t help the tiny smile that appears on his face. Sam coughs slightly and Dean frowns before he closes the door of Baby and takes a few steps away from her.

“Oh, hello Dean.” Castiel says and yes, that sounds much happier. Dean almost squirms after those words, even though Castiel can’t even see him. While Dean, of course, prefers to actually see Castiel, his voice always did wonders to him anyway.

“Just wanted to check in. We got the witch. Actually we got two for one.” Dean grins and he hears Castiel chuckle on the other side of the line. Dean kicks a tiny stone away and waits for Castiel to answer.

“I hope you both are well.” Castiel says in the end and Dean shrugs, which causes his ribs to hurt even more. He hisses quietly, but of course Castiel hears it anyway. 

“Dean, are you okay? Tell me where you are.” Castiel says and he goes from just worried to very overprotective, Dean turns completely away from the car, because he is for sure blushing, but he loves this. In his darkest moments, he had even faked feeling unwell, just so Castiel would touch him.

“It’s fine, Cas. Just a few bruises here and there. We will drive home now, probably be there in three or four hours, if we stop for some dinner.” Dean says and he can hear how Castiel relaxes. He seems to sit on the old couch in his ‘Dean cave’, because that thing always squeaks a bit, when you lean against the armrest.

“Good. I will still heal you both, when you come back.” Castiel says and Dean knows that he doesn't need to argue with that. Lately Castiel always wins the fight and while Dean still fake protests, the angel gets what he wants. Dean would never admit that to anyone, but it actually feels pretty good if someone takes care of you for once.

They are both quiet and Dean imagines for a second, that he would say something really weird. Something along the lines of: _“Can’t wait to be with you again._ ” Instead he just shakes his head and walks back to the car. 

“Okay fine.” Dean says before he hangs up and opens the door. Sam finally looks up from his book and then puts it back in his bag. The nerd can’t read while Dean drives or he would puke. His ribs are hurting a lot more when Dean sits down on his seat, and now he is relieved that Castiel can actually heal him.

“Your phone is weird.” Dean says and holds it out for his brother to take. Sam decides to ignore that snippy comment like always and puts the phone on the console. Dean is glad that he decided to get rid of the horrible iPod at least.

“So what did your boyfriend say?” Sam asks and there is that damn smirk again. Dean thinks for a second about smacking his hurting knee, but then again he did hurt his brother enough for more than a lifetime.

“He is not my boyfriend.” Dean mutters and he can feel how the tips of his ears grow hot. Maybe he should think about long hair as well, but he knows that he can’t pull that off. Not that he would ever admit it, but Sam can.

“Yeah but you wish.” Sam says and he chuckles quietly. Dean knew for at least twenty years by now that he likes men as well. He did act on that a few times, even though it was rather simply stricted. That still doesn’t mean he feels comfortable talking about it. 

Rationally he knows that Sam would never judge him for something like this and he wishes he could be more proud of what he is, but there were too many words from his father, that Dean still tries to forget, so he is still hiding it.

Crushing on Cas? Well that started rather simple as well, because those damn blue eyes alone are enough to get Dean’s blood boiling, but with every month Dean fell a little bit more. 

So of course Dean does what he always does. He denies his feelings.

“I think you should shut your mouth, Sammy. You know what? It’s ridiculous that you think I would like Cas! I mean did you see him, the dude is stranger than anything. So please for the love of god, leave me alone.” Dean growls out and his heart aches at his own words.

Sam doesn’t say anything and Dean tries to relax again. It doesn’t work, even when he turns the music louder and starts humming to it, his mind still fixed on those words. He is just glad that Castiel promised never to spy on them again.

 

*

 

“Cas, we’re home!” Dean yells loudly, when they arrive at the bunker. Baby is safely parked in the garage and first thing in the morning, Dean would repair the window and then wash her. She really deserves that after such a day.

But for now all Dean wants is to shower himself and then maybe he could defreeze some of the burgers he made last week, because they didn’t stop for dinner. Sam is still not talking to Dean and Dean was pouting the whole way home.

Dean stops when there is no answer. Normally Castiel always waits for them, when he knows that they are coming home. It’s one of the main reasons that Dean calls beforehand. He wants Castiel to wait for him, no matter how selfish that is.

“Cas?” Dean asks and he goes to their kitchen. There is a half empty mug on the table, but otherwise nobody seems to be here. Dean frowns. Maybe the bunker was attacked while they were gone, but the door was still locked, when Dean had opened it.

“Sam, we have a problem.” Dean says, when he hastily goes back to the garage. Sam is still standing there and looks at something on his phone, when Dean almost runs into him.

“Cas is not here and maybe something happened, do you have any idea…” Dean starts to babble and he feels himself panicking already, when Sam holds up his hand to shut him up. Dean is so surprised, that he really stops mid sentence. 

“You called Cas!” Sam says and he scrolls on his phone. Dean isn’t sure what his brother’s problem is, because he was right there and even gave Dean the phone, when he had called.

“Yeah? Are you kidding me, I asked you for your phone, remember?” Dean asks roughly, but then he softens at the end. Maybe Sam doesn’t remember and the spell the witch used was taking Sam’s memories. 

Sam rolls his eyes and okay, _rude_.

“No after you hung up. I have another answered call from Cas here.” Sam says and this time he holds his phone up, so Dean can see it for himself. Sam is right, there are actually two calls to Cas and the second one starts… right after the first one ended.

“Fuck.” Dean breaths out. Castiel had heard the lies he had told Sam. He had heard the awful things Dean said and Dean thinks he needs to puke. Sam doesn’t stop him, when Dean runs back into the bunker.

 

*

 

“Anything new?” Sam asks a week later, when he finds Dean sitting with Charlie in the library. Dean shakes his head, but at least Charlie is smiling.

“Not really.” Charlie admits and Dean whines pitifully at his brother. Sam sits down with them as well and gets himself some coffee that Dean made earlier. Dean isn’t sure what to do now, he got himself a new phone and tried to call Castiel, but as soon as Castiel heard it was him, he had hung up.

“I still don’t understand, why you exploded like that.” Sam says and Dean glares at him. Even though he knows it’s not his brother’s fault, Dean can’t help but be a bit angry. If he hadn’t asked such stupid questions, Dean would’ve never said that.

“I have still no idea what you did, but it must be awful, if Cas is not coming back.” Charlie says and Dean looks down to his hands. He feels ashamed and maybe he should just… start to make it right again. Maybe he should actually talk to Sam and Charlie about it.

“I… uhm Sam implied, that I’m in love with Castiel and I was rather… an asshole about it.” Dean admits and he can see how Charlie looks more disappointed with every word Dean says. Sam sighs loudly next to them and Dean kinda wants to glare at him again.

“Why?” Charlie asks and yeah that is exactly the right question. 

“I… because I never allowed myself to fall for a guy.” Dean says in the end and Charlie smacks him across the chest. Dean whimpers at that and he can hear Sam chuckling. At least one of them has fun. 

“Are you kidding me? You are so in love with Castiel, the whole world can see it.” Charlie says and Dean leans back. Sam nods when Dean glances back to him and his encouraging smile is back.

“I know.” Dean admits, just like that, and he doesn’t dare to look back up. It’s stupid, he knows that, because of course Charlie and Sam would always support him, but it’s the first time he said it out loud. It feels more terrifying than anything.

“Dean Winch… wait what?” Charlie asks and she seems so surprised at it. Dean glances up at her and smiles a bit shyly. Never thought he would see that day coming, where Charlie is actually speechless. 

“I said that I’m actually aware that I’m in love.” Dean says and this time it comes out a bit stronger and louder than before. Sam snickers quietly and Dean has to chuckle himself. Actually it doesn’t feel so bad to say it.

“Finally.” Sam says and Dean turns back to his brother. Charlie still seems to need a few minutes to process that, while Sam plays happily on his phone, that is right in front of him on the table.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner, but I… really was ashamed. Not because it’s Cas, because everyone knows how awesome he is, but of myself.” Dean says and he gets matching frowns from Sam and Charlie.

“Why would you be ashamed of yourself?” Charlie asks and Dean has that bad feeling again. He almost curls into fetal position and looks down again.

“He is an angel, he deserves so much better than me and no matter how much I love him, it doesn’t…” Dean starts to say, but a sudden and very loud noise, lets him stop in the middle of his sentence. 

“Dean.”

Dean turns around in his seat and there is Castiel in the middle of the room, looking at him. The angel looks half in pain and half angry and Dean is so surprised, he doesn’t know what to say. He wants to apologize and beg for forgiveness, but he remains silent.

“I feel like we should go.” Charlie says, when Castiel is still staring at Dean with his big and sad blue eyes. Dean swallows dryly and Charlie just gets up and leaves, probably going to the kitchen, so she can hear it all from there.

Sam gets up as well and just as he walks between Cas and Dean, he holds up his phone and presses a button. Dean’s eyes widen, when he realizes what just happened, because Castiel is still holding his own phone as well.

“I… can explain.” Dean stammers and Sam hurries out of the room as well. Oh he would so smack his brother for this later. How could he call Cas and let Dean ramble again about him without knowing?

“Yeah you better explain why you think you don’t deserve me.” Castiel says and he still sounds so angry. Dean feels embarrassed that Castiel had to hear that, but then he understands. 

“Wait. That’s the problem?” Dean asks back and Castiel’s gaze softens. He tucks his phone away and actually kneels down in front of Dean, taking Dean’s hand in his own. Dean wants to pull away, but at the same time this is what he wanted. 

“Of course that is the problem and that apparently you lied to Sam the first time you accidently called me. But I’m glad that it was only a lie.” Castiel says and he actually smiles. Dean feels a bit baffled, when he sees that smile, it’s always so rare.

“I love you.” Dean says and Castiel smiles even wider at that. Dean can feel himself starting to smile as well. He had always thought that Castiel would never want him back and what had that brought? He had almost lost Castiel.

“You are the biggest assbutt I know.” Castiel says as an answer and Dean’s breath hitches. He is still smiling, but he is also tearing up at the same time. His hands are shaking in Castiel’s and he watches how the angel gets up again.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I never meant what I said. You aren’t strange or anything, you are wonderful and I’d be so happy to be yours and…” Dean stops again, when Castiel is standing again and puts a finger on Dean’s lips. When he is sure that Dean won’t talk again, he helps him up as well.

“Thank you for apologizing but I feel like I understand. Sam called me today and told me I needed to hear what you really had to say and I’m glad I did. Even though you got it all wrong, I do believe we deserve each other.” Castiel says and there is the smile again. Dean grabs Castiel’s trench coat and pulls him closer, Castiel’s hands already on either side of his face.

“Assbutt, huh?” Dean grins then, because he feels a little bit more confident now and when Castiel nods, he leans even closer, hoping that Castiel would get the hint and finally Castiel closes the gap between them and kisses Dean quiet.

The kiss is nothing spectacular, but Dean feels as if he just entered heaven. Castiel’s kiss is firm and Dean melts under his touch, so he opens his mouth immediately, when Castiel’s tongue catches his lower lip.

He isn’t sure how long they kiss, before Castiel takes a step back. Dean lingers a second longer and when he opens his eyes again, Castiel is still so close. Dean can’t help but look down to his pink lips again.

“My assbutt.” Castiel whispers then and his voice is almost hoarse. Dean laughs at that and then just hugs Castiel. His angel hugs him back just as tight and Dean sighs happily.

“I love you, too Dean. No matter how stupid you are.” Castiel says then and Dean just laughs into his shoulder. Maybe he should be offended but mostly he is just happy to have Castiel back.

“Never leave again.” Dean whispers back, Castiel promises.

 

*

 

“Seriously Dean?” Sam growls a few weeks later and Dean laughs loudly through the phone. Sam can imagine very good, how Dean and Castiel are sitting in Dean’s… no in _their_ room together on the bed. 

“Uh-oh did we call you accidently?” Dean asks and he is still laughing. Sam groans quietly and curses his brother inwardly. That was the third time this week he called Sam “accidently” only to say stupid stuff.

But this call is the worst one.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean groans and Sam hastily ends the call, before he throws his phone far away from him. Why is this his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it :D 
> 
> Thank god for Sammy, huh?
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
